Postumus
Postumus thumb|200px|L'empereur Postumus.Marcus Cassianius Latinius Postumus Jones, A.H.M., Martindale, J.R.'' The Prosopography of the Later Roman Empire'', Vol. I: AD260-395, Cambridge University Press, 1971 est né, peut-être le 4 avril 217, à Deusone (= Diessen, aux Pays-Bas) II. Romeinen in Deusone , et est assassiné par ses soldats au début de l'année 269, à Mayence Handbook to Life in Ancient Rome, Oxford paperbacks, Lesley Adkins, Roy A. Adkins, Oxford University Press, 1998. . Postumus est un Batave d'origines modestes State, Paul F., A Brief History of the Netherlands, Infobase Publishing, 2008. . Marcus Cassianius Latinius Postumus est un officier quand il est acclamé empereur en 258, après avoir tué son rival Solonius Revue historique, Numéros 605 à 606, Odile Krakovitch, Librairie G. Bailleère, 1998. . Il usurpe le pouvoir à Gallien en 260 et devient le premier empereur de l'Empire des Gaules. Il est reconnu dans la Gaule, Germanie, Britannia et Iberia, comme le chef de l'Empire gaulois. Cet usurpateur s'oppose d'abord à l'empereur Gallien, puis à Claudius II. La plupart des sources le décrivent comme un bon empereur. Il réussit à vaincre les envahisseurs germains et à préserver l'unité des provinces de l'Ouest de l'Empire. Postumus est assassiné, tout comme son fils et les membres de sa garde, par des soldats révoltés par sa décision de ne pas piller Mayence. Sa famille . [[Fichier:A2.png|thumb|left|150px|Le Limes entre les Bataves et les Frisons.]]Le lieu de naissance de Postumus semble évoqué par certaines de ses monnaies affichant au revers la légende HERC DEVSONENSIS (l'Hercule de Deusone). A l'époque romaine Diessen n'est pas sans importance. La bourgade au centre du Limes qui défend la Gaule contre les invasions des Frisons et autres barbares. La divinité Deusoniensis Hercules y est honorée. C'est probablement un mélange du demi-dieu romain Hercule avec une divinité indigène. Il est de même de Marcus Cassianius Latinius Postumus, même si un historien néerlandais le voit Batave. Le nom complet, pour un citoyen romain, se compose d’un praenomen (= prénom) et d'un nomen (= patronyme), suivis d’un surnom. Pour le praenomen l’usage est de donner le prénom d'un ancêtre), dans le cas présent Marcus Cassianius. Le nomen se termine généralement en -us/ius. Il est le gentilice (nom de famille) de la gens, groupement social de la taille d’un clan. Latinius vient de Latium, auquel on a ajouté le suffixe nus/nius. Certaines sources, reprises par un bon article de la Wikipédia francophone, le disent d'une famille romaine ayant fait souche dans le nord de la Gaule. Postumus est son surnom. Il veut peut-être dire que sa naissance est postérieure au décès de son père. Postumus est né vers 217, dans une région rurale, au sud des actuels Pays-Bas. Cette province alors romaine vit en paix depuis presque 200 ans. Environ 100.000 personnes autochtones vivent dans ces zones limes. Ils sont latinisés. Environ 20 forts romains sont tenus par 10.000 soldats. Ils ne sont pas tous Romains ou Bataves. Beaucoup de guerriers germaniques servent dans les forces romaines. Les alliances entre Romains et Bataves sont nombreuses. [[Fichier:A607.jpg|thumb|250px|Le limes est censé protéger les Bataves des barbares.]]Comme Postumus ne semble pas né dans une impressionnante villa, mais dans une ferme, et qu'il n'est pas dit du temps de sa jeunesse nobilis viris, il est fort probable qu'il est d'origines modestes. Peut-être un orphelin d'un officier romain, mariée à une Batave latinisée qui cultive des terres avec quelques esclaves. Postumus est, parait-il, le deuxième de cinq enfants. Toutefois c'est à l'époque de la naissance que naît une sorte de confédération des peuples francs Previte-Orton. The Shorter Cambridge Medieval History (2 Vol. Boxed Set), Cambridge University Press; First edition (1952)., qui va avoir de graves conséquences sur les destinées de la descendance de Postumus. Signe des temps, en 217, année probable de la naissance de Postumus, l'empereur Caracalla est assassiné par un soldat au cours d'une conspiration. Son accession au pouvoir (235-260) . Général romain en 254 . thumb|left|220px|Stèle d'un officier batave de l'armée romaine.Maximin Ier le Thrace est proclamé empereur par les légions germaines, après le meurtre de Sévère Alexandre, le 20 mars 235. Cette année là Postumus s'engage dans une de ces légions de l'armée romaine. Un usurpateur du nom de Magnus, ancien consul, ordonne à quelques soldats de détruire un pont qui permettait à Maximin de traverser le Rhin. Mais, en 235, la province de Postumus est calme et va le rester jusqu'en 250. Dès le début, il prouvé qu'il est un soldat compétent et est considéré comme loyal envers ses supérieurs. Du fait de ses qualités et peut-être de celles de ses aïeux. Comme dans les années 250, les raids des Germains deviennent incessants il peut faire preuve de courage et montrer qu'il est un excellent officier et administrateur. Valérien lui confie la garde de son fils Gallien quand celui-ci est nommé empereur pour la partie occidentale de l'Empire (253). Cette nomination est uniquement honorifique, car Gallien est plus âgé que Postumus et un stratège compétent. Postumus est nommé général par Valérien, en 254. Il lutte après 254 en permanence contre Francs et des Alamans qui lancent des raids contre l'Empire. Afin de mener la guerre en Asie l'empereur Valérien, dès 254, a besoin de légionnaires bien formés. Il retire donc plusieurs des meilleures légions assurant la défense de la frontière du Rhin. Cela a des conséquences catastrophiques. Les Francs et les Alamans ne tardent pas à apparaître, peu de temps après le départ des unités d'élite pensant avoir les mains libres. L'archéologie montre ce qui s'est passé en 256. Un grand nombre de forts romains sur le Bas-Rhin sont détruits. Krefeld et Augusta Treverorum (Trèves) sont pillés, alors que Cologne est épargnée grâce à ses murs épais Gallic empire. Legatus Augusti pro praetore (258-260) . thumb|250px|Colonia Claudia Ara Agrippinensium.Postumus reprend Augusta Treverorum (Trèves) et réorganise la défense de la Belgica Germania Superior et Gallia. Postumus joue dans ces luttes contre les envahisseurs, surtout en Germania inferior, un rôle très important Potter, David Stone, The Roman Empire at Bay, AD 180-395, Routledge, 2004.. Finalement, Postumus est nommé par l'empereur Valérien, en 258, Legatus Augusti pro praetore de la Germania inferior (= Germanie inférieure) Jones, A.H.M., Martindale, J.R.'' The Prosopography of the Later Roman Empire'', Vol. I: AD260-395, Cambridge University Press, 1971 et Potter, David Stone, The Roman Empire at Bay, AD 180-395, Routledge, 2004 . Il est le représentant de l'empereur, gouverneur de cette province impériale de l'Empire romain. Elle est appelé aussi Germanie seconde ou Basse-Germanie. Elle comprend la vallée de la Meuse, la Rhénanie à l'ouest du Rhin, le sud des Pays-Bas, la Belgique, le Luxembourg et les Ardennes. Sa capitale est Colonia Claudia Ara Agrippinensium (= Cologne). En 258, Gallien est contraint d'abandonner les Gaules pour lutter contre l'usurpateur Ingenuus, puis il repousse les Alamans qui ont pénétré en Italie du Nord. Aussitôt les Francs, qui s'agitent sur les frontières rhénanes, profitent de l'affaiblissement des défenses romaines pour recommencer leurs incursions dévastatrices. En 259, Valérien part combattre les Perses, tandis que son petit-fils, Saloninus, ses généraux, et le Légat Postumus, sont censés protéger la frontière du Rhin Encyclopédie de l'Empire romain, Série Histoire Mobi, Mobile Reference, 2009.. Consul (début 260) . thumb|left|250px|Stèle romaine commémorative d'Augsbourg.Le moment est venu pour Postumus de solliciter le poste de commandant suprême des forces romaines de Gaule qui lui tient tant à cœur. Gallien, qui redoute l'ambition de Postumus, confie le gouvernement de la Gaule et de la frontière du Rhin à son fils Saloninius. Postumus apprend qua Gallien confie à l'obscur Sylvanus, le médiocrissime commandant de la place forte de Cologne, l'éducation de son fils ! Début 260, Postumus est nommé Consul gaulois (avec Honoratianus). Postumus défait les Francs, près de Empel, le 11 septembre 260. Ce sont des Juthunges qui reviennent d'Italie chargés de butins et de prisonniers. Gallien vient déjà de les repousser à la bataille de Mediolanum. C'est Sous le commandement de Postumus et Marcus Simplicinius Genialis, que l'armée romaine écrase les Juthunges. La stèle d'Augsbourg porte une ancienne inscription du règne de Sévère Alexandre. Les Consuls, Postumus et Honoratianus, sont cités. Elle enregistre aussi une victoire sur les peuples barbares, les Juthunges, le 11 septembre. Postumus procède après leurs victoires à la distribution du butin capturé aux légionnaires qu'il commande Potter, David Stone, The Roman Empire at Bay, AD 180-395, Routledge, 2004.. Saloninus, qui a 17 ans, suit les conseils de son préfet du prétoire Silvain. Il demande le transfert du butin déjà partagé à son palais à Colonia Claudia Ara Agrippinensium [http://www.roman-emperors.org/postumus.htm Polfer, Michel, Postumus (260-269 AD), De Imperatoribus Romanis (2000).] . Empereur (260) . thumb|200px|Médaille montrant le "triomphe" de Postumus, en 260.Excédé par cet ordre, les troupes proclament empereur Postumus. Les invasions presque permanentes des Alamans et des Francs, et les nouvelles de Valérien, ses défaites et sa capture Southern, Pat. The Roman Empire from Severus to Constantine, Routledge, 2001. , font que l'armée qui protège la Gaule se révolte [http://www.roman-emperors.org/postumus.htm Polfer, Michel, Postumus (260-269 AD), De Imperatoribus Romanis (2000).] . Les légionnaires affirment aussi que Saloninus ne respecte par leurs usages sur la frontière. Saloninus et Silvain doivent se réfugier à Cologne avec quelques troupes fidèles. Postumus commence à assiéger la ville. Saloninus et Silvanus sont pris au piège Potter, David Stone, The Roman Empire at Bay, AD 180-395, Routledge, 2004.. Gallien fait campagne sur le moyen Danube. Il ne peut rien faire pour sauver son fils. Les prétoriens de Saloninus se figurent que l'armée va abandonner Postumus du fait d'une tentative désespérée de faire revivre la fidélité à la dynastie de Gallien à travers la proclamation de Saloninus à Auguste. Ils les voient se joindre à eux pour sauver l'Empire et servir Valérien et Gallien. C'est là leur espérance qui est vite déçue. Non seulement l'armée de Postumus fait le siège de Colonia Claudia Ara Agrippinensium (= Cologne), mais, un mois plus tard, ce sont les citoyens de Colonia, et une partie de la garnison, qui livrent Saloninus et son tuteur à leur ennemi. Postumus n'arrive pas à empêcher son armée de les assassiner. En dépit de ses protestations publiques de regrets, Postumus ne fait pas un réel effort pour résister à ce cours des évènements. Mentre Gallieno continuava nella sua condotta dissipata e immorale, dandosi ad orge e gozzoviglie, amministrando la Res publica come fanno i bambini quando giocano a fare il re, i Galli, chiamarono al potere Postumo ..., con il consenso delle armate, contro un imperatore occupato nelle sue libidini. » (Historia Augusta - Due Gallieni, 4.3.) Alors que Gallien a poursuivi sa conduite dissipée et immoral, se donnant à des orgies et la débauche, l'administration de Res publica comme font les enfants quand ils jouent au roi, les Gaulois, qu'on appelle le pouvoir à titre posthume ..., avec le consentement de l' armée contre un empereur occupé à ses convoitises 261 Consul II, accepte le titre de Germanicus maximus ; reconnu dans la Gaule, la Grande-Bretagne, Espagne 262 III Consul 262-263 Invasion de Germanie 265 La guerre contre Gallien , qui est repoussé 266 ou 267: Consul IV (avec Victorin ) 268 V Consul; avilissement de la monnaie; reçoit le soutien de Aureolus à Milan 269 insurrection de Laelianus ; Postumus suppreses la rébellion, mais est assassiné après la prise de Mayence Règne (260-269) . thumb|302px|Carte de l'Empire romain et des Empires des Gaules et de Palmyre.Postumus fut immédiatement reconnu comme empereur en Gaule (à l'exception de la Narbonnaise), [ 4 ] les deux Germanias , [ 9 ] et la Rhétie . [ 6 ] En 261, Britannia et Hispania avait également reconnu comme empereur. [ 9 ] Il a établi sa capitale à Colonia Claudia Ara Agrippinensium [ 9 ] et ensuite de mettre en place autant des romains traditionnels structures législatives et exécutives qu'il le pouvait. [ 10 ] En dehors de la position de l'empereur , il a immédiatement pris ses fonctions de consul avec un collègue, Honoratianus . [ 1 ] Comme par ses prédécesseurs impériaux, il est devenu le pontifex maximus de l'Etat [ 1 ] et a assumé tribunitienne électricité chaque année. [ 10 ] Il a établi un sénat [ 11 ] et une garde prétorienne . [ 9 ] Compte tenu de sa base de pouvoir , les principaux membres de l'administration Postumus »semble avoir été d'origine gauloise du Nord, et en effet, toute l'administration est vite devenu rapidement francisé. [ 12 ] Les deux Victorin et Tétricus I , des membres importants du gouvernement, originaire de cette région. [ 12 ] thumb|300px|L'Empereur Marcus Cassianius Latinius Postumus.Postumus s'est présenté comme le restaurateur de la Gaule ( Restitutor Galliarum ) et le porteur de la sécurité dans les provinces ( Salus Provinciarum ) sur certaines de ses pièces; [ 9 ] avant le 10 Décembre, 261, il a également remporté le titre de Germanicus maximus , un titre qu'il a obtenu après avoir réussi à défendre la Gaule contre les Allemands. [ 6 ] Son objectif principal en assumant la pourpre semblait être la restauration et la défense de la frontière du Rhin et de la région environnante, une tâche qu'il aborde avec vigueur, gagnant l'admiration du auteurs anciens, qui ont déclaré qu'il a rétabli la sécurité que les provinces avaient bénéficié dans le passé. [ 9 ] tel succès était-il dans la tâche de restaurer la paix et la sécurité dans les provinces sous son contrôle direct que les pièces émises par Postumus étaient de meilleure fabrication et de teneur plus élevée en métal précieux que les pièces émises par Gallien. [ 13 ] Après avoir passé quatre ans en poussant les Francs de la Gaule, Postumus a ensuite recruté des troupes franques pour lutter contre d'autres Francs, probablement dispersés dans les limites des unités de l'armée romaine. [ 14 ] Il ya encore un débat considérable quant à ce finalités Postumus »étaient, qu'il ait eu l'intention d'usurper Gallien ou s'il s'est contenté de gouverner les provinces de l'Ouest. [ 9 ] Dès le début de son usurpation, Postumus avait clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire une offre pour Rome, que sa priorité était pour la Gaule. [ 6 ] powerbase Postumus »était la Gaule et de sa responsabilité principale est la défense des provinces du Rhin. Si il marcha contre Gallien, alors il serait exposer son cœur, non seulement pour les tribus germaniques, mais aussi potentiellement à n'importe quel nombre d'usurpateurs. [ 9 ] Peut-être qu'il espérait obtenir une reconnaissance officielle de Gallien; ce qui est clair cependant, c'est que Postumus n'avait pas l'intention de créer un séparé "Galliarum imperium». [ 6 ] Pendant quatre ans, Gallien avait été trop distrait par les invasions germaniques et les usurpateurs d'autres dans l'est de tourner son attention vers la situation à son nord et à l'ouest. [ 15 ] Cette situation a changé en 265 lorsque Gallien a lancé une campagne pour vaincre Postumus. [ 15 ] [ 16 ] thumb|left|250px|Postumus (par Hubertus Goltius (= Hubrecht Goltz), 1557. Après un certain succès initial contre Postumus, sa première tentative a échoué lors de Postumus a réussi à échapper à une situation précaire en raison de la négligence de Gallien «cavalerie commandant Aureolus , [ 6 ] conduisant à Aureolus'demotion et abandon éventuel de Gallien en 267. [ 17 ] Une deuxième campagne, dirigée par Gallien lui-même, semble également avoir l'avantage sur Postumus, mais tout Gallien assiégeait une ville en Gaule (probablement Augusta Treverorum ), [ 16 ] il a été blessé et contraint de se retirer. [ 15 ] Après avoir sa tentative a échoué à vaincre Postumus, Gallien était occupé à des crises dans le reste de son empire et n'avait pas d'autres possibilités de contester à nouveau Postumus. [ 6 ] Gallien cependant ont réussi à arracher le contrôle de la Rhétie de Postumus au cours de ces années. [ 16 ] À la fin de 265, Postumus pièces »ont été fiers d'annoncer sa victoire sur Gallien, et les festivités célébrant ses quinquennalia poursuivi l'année suivante. [ 6 ] Très peu troublé le règne de Postumus tout au long de 267, mais une détérioration soudaine de la monnaie dans 268 montre que Postumus était confrontée à des difficultés croissantes, d'où la nécessité d'acheter le silence d'une armée de plus en plus mécontents. [ 6 ] Néanmoins, Postumus a été donné une occasion en or de 268 à se déplacer contre Gallien quand Aureolus, Gallienus'general qui était aux commandes de Mediolanum , ouvertement parti changé et s'est allié avec Postumus. [ 15 ] La ville de Mediolanum aurait été essentiel de Postumus si il a prévu de mars à Rome. Pour une raison quelconque, Postumus pas réussi à soutenir Aureolus, qui était assiégé par Gallien. [ 18 ] Avant la fin de l'été boréal en 268, les événements, Mediolanum voyait l'assassinat de Gallien, la défaite de Aureolus, et l'adhésion de Claudius II . [ 19 ] Il a aussi déclenché une série d'événements qui verrait la fin du règne Postumus 'en Gaule. [ edit ] automne thumb|left|248px|La borne de Prégilbert (musée d'Auxerre). Elle date de 261 et comporte une dédicace à Postumus.Aureus de Postumus, au sein d'un pendentif Postumus a commencé sa cinquième consulat le 1er Janvier, 269, [ 6 ] , mais l'armée, mécontents de Postumus «décision de ne pas mars à Rome à l'appui de Aureolus, a soulevé un usurpateur en 269 au début. [ 6 ] Laelianus , l'un des Postumus 'top chefs militaires et le gouverneur de Germanie Supérieure , a été proclamé empereur à Mayence par la garnison locale et les troupes environnantes ( Legio XXII Primigenia ). [ 20 ] Bien que Postumus a été en mesure de capturer rapidement et de tuer Laelianus Mayence, il était incapable de contrôler ses propres troupes et ils se tourna vers lui et l'a tué, car ils étaient mécontents de lui pour ne pas leur permettre de saccager la ville de Mayence. [ 21 ] Après la mort de Postumus, son empire perdu le contrôle de la Grande-Bretagne et l'Espagne, et les restes ratatinés de l' Empire des Gaules ont été héritées par Marcus Aurelius Marius . [ 22 ] Postumus est classé parmi les Trente Tyrans dans l' Histoire Auguste . Traditionnellement, il a été jugé que son règne a commencé en 259;. Cependant, l'érudition moderne a tendance à appuyer l'idée que l'été ou à l'automne de 260 est la date la plus probable qu'il a été salué empereur [ 6 ] Descendance . Latinus, selon Francia; Forschungen zur Westeuropaischen Geschichte, du Deutsches Historisches Institut, est un descendant de l'empereur des Gaules, Postumus. L'Institut le voit aussi descendant d'un Latinius Martinianus, procurator Augusti, en 283/284 et de Latinus Pacatus Depranius, rhéteur et Proconsul Francia; Forschungen zur Westeuropaischen Geschichte, Volume 10, Deutsches Historisches Institut (Paris, France), Germany (West). Bundesministerium für Bildung und Wissenschaft, W. Fink 1983. . Notes et références Catégorie:Usurpateur romain Catégorie:Trente Tyrans Catégorie:Monde gallo-romain Catégorie:Personnalité politique gauloise assassinée